


Secret Desire

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Poetry, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Sarek’s secret desire to make Amanda his wife.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Desire

Secret Desire

by T’Pree

Rated G

Summary: A poem about Sarek’s secret desire to make Amanda his wife.

 

~ooOoo~

 

I want to touch you, Amanda

To feel you near me

I long to touch your two fingers with my own

I will be gentle with your tender heart

For I know that you love me

With a love that is pure

 

 

The warmth of your love

Has melted that part of my soul

Where my emotions lie hidden

I will open the door

That I may enter your heart

Where I know I belong

 


End file.
